First Christmas and Mistletoe
by Maiks-heart
Summary: Trucy is ready for her first Christmas with her new father whilst Phoenix gets a visit from a friend. Phoenix/Miles pairing.


**A/N **_This was done as part of the Secret Santa on tumblr. I originally was going to do a comic but that failed so here is a little fanfic  
_

**First Christmas and Mistletoe**

It was nearing to Trucy's first Christmas with Phoenix, her recently adoptive father. There were only a few days left and she counted them eagerly; she had marked the festive date on an old Pink Princess calendar, months before. She had brought it up many times during conversation. However, unlike other children her age she was not excited for the presents that would lay beneath the tinsel covered Charley, but for the day she could spend with her spiky haired father.

"Uh, Trucy..." She stopped watering Festive Charley to make eye contact with her dad. "I don't think I-uh Santa will be able to bring lots of presents this year."

"Oh don't worry about that!" Trucy grinned. She wanted to ease the pressure she unconsciously inflicted on him thanks to her everlasting excitement. "My other daddy gave me one present anyway."

Phoenix frowned. "Only one?"

"Yeah, a piece of my costume a year!" Trucy smiled, doing her best to calm him financial woes. "But it's okay since my costume's complete."

* * *

Tap tap...

Knock knock...

Opening her heavy eyelids, she rolled on her side facing the direction of the knocking. She rubbed her tired eyes to find the cluttered room around her blurry and shrouded in darkness. It was almost empty if she could not hear the soft breathing of the ex-lawyer.

"Shh," She felt a soft hand on her head. "It's okay. I'll get the door."

Trucy melted under the warm hand; time had let her get used to it. Resting her head on the arm of the leather, she closed her eyes for sleep...

But the icy breeze from the wintry night had found its way to tease her cheek. Thanks to the opened front door – and Phoenix had left the office door ajar (the room they took slumber) she could feel the outside temperature. Stirring the young girl's curiosity was the question of 'who was at the door?'. Santa was scratched off the (very short) list since he either came down the chimney or used the magic key.

Upon hearing the click of the front door she hoped whoever had arrived would speak louder but their voices – both Phoenix and the newcomer – were muffled by the distance plus the night always created whispers.

Then almost due to her wishes she heard a name. "Edgeworth," Trucy frowned half-recognising the name; she had heard it on several occasions where Phoenix had spoken to said person on the phone. "What are you-"

"Wright, it's Christmas," An unfamiliar voice spoke making Trucy unsure of what the man was like. Although she definitely could say she was not keen on his sternness however there was something else in his voice. Something soft yet the innocence of children, especially Trucy, were deaf to.

"But– I don't have your..."

Silence.

Phoenix's warm, soft whisper stopped or had been interrupted at the least. Trucy did not like it. She worried that something had happened between the two or more importantly to her daddy. Sliding off the chair she crept quietly to the door peeking through the gap it left.

Two silhouettes stood within a close proximity of one another, both loosely holding the same small box. She recognised Phoenix easily – thanks to his cute hedgehog-like hair – holding the other slightly taller male's cheek. The male was unfamiliar in every way.

"Merry Christmas," She heard Phoenix whisper, a tone of embarrassment evident in his cracking throat.

Silence fell again between the two as Trucy innocently watched: invisible. She stared at the two unable to speak, yet there were noiseless words exchanged amongst the two. The young magician concluded they were not two who simply spoke over the phone once every couple of weeks but rather two with a history. Jealousy and possessiveness clawed within her heart. She had known Phoenix for only seven months; they were still in the stages of trying to figure one another out. There that unknown man stood, a warm hand holding his cold cheek.

Then she realised how literally close they were: only inches away and curiously stood right beneath... the mistletoe? Trucy had only asked Phoenix to hang one for a festive mood. Yet there they stood and she was unsure if that was the reason they held the silence.

"Wright... I have to go," Edgeworth took a step back, gently letting go of the box.

Phoenix nodded.

* * *

"Dad." She shook the sleeping male. "Daddy, it's Christmas!"

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked several times woken by the excited girl dressed in pink pyjamas.

"Merry Christmas!" She grinned and hugged her waking dad.

After realising he would still take a while to fully wake up, Trucy bounded towards Charley counting the presents that had magically grown overnight. She expected two gifts (maybe even three thanks to last night's guest) to be sat beside Festive Charley but to her surprise and fortune there were more. Fascinated by the number, she counted the gifts reaching seven.

"Where did these come from?" Trucy asked reading none from a jolly man in a red suit.

"Friends..." Phoenix smiled.

"Santa didn't come."

"Ack!" Phoenix's outburst startled Trucy. "Wait."

Phoenix rushed to the front room slamming the door behind him in his haste. She giggled at his entertaining skills. She dumped the presents on the table and waited for her father.

Phoenix soon came back flushed and embarrassed, holding a poorly wrapped box. He held it out to her and she happily accepted the gift scrawled with 'Love Santa'.

"Where was it?" Trucy asked opening the gift.

"On the desk. He usually left them there for Pearls." Phoenix returned to his seat. A silent sigh left his mouth once he was comfortable.

Her gift from Santa was a lovely deck of playing cards designed with a beautiful simple flowers. She would have to thank Santa after her first festive day with Phoenix. Trucy, then divided the rest of the presents: four presents for her father, three for herself and a card addressed to the two. Trucy decided to open the card seeing the familiar handwriting of a blond lawyer.

Patiently, Phoenix sat waiting for Trucy to open her presents first. She opened Phoenix's poorly wrapped box. His gift was the biggest and she wondered what the contents could be. She had difficulty ripping the wrapping with her small fingers. Phoenix helped. Once the wrapping was off and only a cardboard box remained Trucy grew with excitement. She opened the box - this time with more ease.

"Wow!" Trucy's eyes lit with every positive emotions one could feel before bursting. She stroked the cyan velvet before pulling out the hat. It was the same as the one she already owned but the size and colour were different. Placing it on her head it fell to cover her eyes. Phoenix laughed lifting it up to see her chocolate eyes.

"It's for when you get bigger since that one won't last." Phoenix smiled amused at the young girl still wearing the oversized top hat. Trucy wrapped her arms around Phoenix to thank him giving him a peck too.

Trucy began opening the other two gifts. One was from Maya, a bubbly girl she had met once. She received a signed deck of cards from the famous Max Galactica. Trucy knew she liked the girl. The other present was a small rich chocolate bar from one named 'Miles'.

"Who's Miles?" Trucy asked flipping the label over to see the Steel Samurai dressed as Santa. "Is that the guy who came last night?"

"Ahh yeah..." Phoenix smiled awkwardly.

Trucy only nodded and placed her chocolate on the table. She was still unsure on whether she would eat the chocolate later or re-gift it to her father. It was from the stranger after all.

"Okay you're turn but leave mine 'til last, please." Trucy jumped up on her seat.

Phoenix nodded first picking the half-wrapped book. With one rip the wrapping fell to the floor to reveal the front of what look liked a children's book. On the cover was a young man dressed in blue with spiky hair and a young girl with a top hat.

"That looks like us." Trucy tapped the characters. "Who's it from?"

"Larry Butz, an old friend... I guess wants to be an illustrator." Phoenix handed the book to Trucy who happily flipped through the glossy pages soaking in the vibrant colours of the pictures.

Phoenix opened the second present which was from Maya and although there seemed to be less thought into the gift Phoenix still chuckled. Maya had given him a voucher for a burger joint Trucy had never heard of. Phoenix slipped it into his pocket.

Trucy focused all her attention on Phoenix as he picked the light gift bag sealed with strips of cellotape. No sound came from the bag when he gently shook it. Trucy giggled. Phoenix raised his eyebrows and began peeling the tape off.

Once opened he caught a glimpse of the turquoise cotton. He pulled it out inspecting the fabric. Eagerly, Trucy waited for his reaction. Phoenix smiled when he saw the pink stitching that read 'Papa' and his heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Do you like it?" Trucy asked with bright eyes.

"Of course." Phoenix eyes and mouth smiled.

His smile grew upon inspection finding it was not just a shop-bought item; it was carefully hand-stitched although there were small errors on the seams. Even with those he could not stop the grin growing on his face. Phoenix thought of how long it must have took compared to his present.

"Let me put it on." Trucy set the book on the table.

She stood on the leather to reach Phoenix's bed hair, slipping the beanie on putting it in the perfect position to fit. As it covered Phoenix's naturally mess of spikes, Phoenix smiled and gave Trucy a hug.

"Thank you." Phoenix smiled.

The two stared at the table with their presents and gifts. Trucy picked her hat that had fallen on the sofa placing the oversized top hat back on her head making Phoenix chuckle again.

"Dad, what's this?" Trucy asked picking up an unwrapped black box. It was the same as the box she had spied on last night. In fact the mention of the box brought a pink colour to Phoenix's skin.

"Ahh, it's nothing." Phoenix snatched the box back shoving it in his fourth dimensional trouser pocket.

Trucy perceived the embarrassment and thought it was better to leave the subject. Fortunately for Phoenix, Trucy's stomach growled allowing him to change the subject to something he could be more comfortable with.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" Phoenix offered standing up adjusting his beanie. "I think Eldoon will give us a free bowl for Christmas."

Trucy jumped up ready to fill her stomach. She was ready to see Eldoon and Spoon. She was sure that the cold weather outside would be worth seeing the two; after all it was Christmas and Phoenix could have an excuse for still being a light shade of pink.

* * *

"I remember my first kiss under the mistletoe!" Eldoon shouted at the young girl wafting the ladle in the air.

"We have a mistletoe in our office." Trucy beamed, slurping a noodle. After a pause an odd colour - one Trucy had never seen on a person before - had flushed onto her father's face. It was only the mere mention of a holiday decoration that Phoenix's skin bore new colour. She looked curiously at her father. "Daddy, why is your face red?"

Phoenix only stared at the bowl in front of him pulling on his beanie to hide his face. He muttered something unintelligible before slurping the wet noodles.

"What's up with him?" Eldoon whispered and received a shrug from the soon to be magician.


End file.
